


Touch

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Draco has a thing for Harry’s hands.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written anything in a loooomg time. I apologize if I seem a bit rusty.

Harry’s hands drove Draco crazy. 

The way they fiddled with the hem of his worn T-shirt. How they would flutter briefly above his potions work before he picked out ingredients. And how they always, _always_ drew Draco’s gaze. 

Draco knew the fight was lost the moment those hands touched him for the first time without malice. It was a simple touch, not even intentional. But it was enough. The apologetic, almost shy smile that followed, broke down the last of Draco’s carefully crafted defense. 

In the end, it turned out, all Draco needed to do was reach out - and touch.


End file.
